poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with Professor Nieghsay making complaints about Robbie's behalf. Professor Nieghsay: This is an outrage, CHS wasn't meant to have a Karate Class in the first place! Ransik: I'm afraid there is no denying the generate of Robbie's best interest of teachings, Professor Nieghsay. Vice Principal Luna: And besides, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were approved for their teaching tryouts. Dean Novo: Indeed, I for one approved at what Robbie taught my nephew and niece about karate only for defense for themselves and others, enough said. Dean Rutherford: Robbie Diaz wonderful teacher to Yona, deserve extra credit for it! Grampa Gruff: You should consider yourself lucky, Nieghsay. If anymore abusive evil deed will be your undoing, the cops will have you arrested again! Professor Nieghsay: Mark my words, Robbie will regret his role at Karate Class! Ransik: No he won't. So, Professor Nieghsay turned himself away in rage. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Jimmy Neutron (V.O.): The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her name is Alice! Meanwhile, Emerl training on Beerus' planet with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hiya! He kicks both of them so far, but they soon continued training as they came towards him. However, Emerl gained a new power to teleport himself and Goku missed, then, he came behind them as Emerl hits Goku on the head and kicks Vegeta. Goku: Ow, ow, ow! That kinda hurt! I guess I didn't expect nothing less from Palutena's black ranger. Vegeta: Darn, one more time! So, they continued training some more, until Whis came along. Whis: Alright, that's good. Then, Emerl came up to Lord Beerus and Whis. Whis: Excellent work, I have to say, Emerl, your training with Goku and Vegeta has really paid off. Lord Beerus: Well, even I have to admit, your ranger comrades are really impressive, for just a machine. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Lord Beerus, I guess I still got a lot to learn. Whis: Indeed, but I believe it's time to head back to earth. Goku: Aww man and to think this might be exciting. Whis: Don't worry, Goku, there will always be a next time. Vegeta: Hmph, I suppose pur training will have to wait. So, they all returned to earth with Emerl excited to see his friends again. The following morning, Robbie begins his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: This is going to be a difficult technique that you all might learned, the technique that I'm going to teach you is the "Triple Backflip". But before I teach it to you all, who can tell me about a powerful transformation called "Ultra Instinct"? With that questioned, Jimmy Neutron raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: To answer the question, Ultra Instinct is a powerful transformation that enables Goku to utilize the defensive aspect of that form during the Tournament of Power, he later completes it, gaining its offensive properties and full power. (to Goddard) Goddard, show images. So, Goddard shows the images through his computer program. Jimmy Neutron: Users like Goku can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and Dodge any attack. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm to one's being as shown in the picture when Goku managed to bite Whis to escape his hold, possibly due to it being such an obscure attack method. Additionally, it does not make one completely aware of their surroundings to the point that they can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones. According to Whis while dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in Ultra Instinct is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move. Yoshi: Whoa... Ocellus: I have no idea Jimmy was that smart, Cindy. Cindy Vortex: That's because he's a boy genius, Ocellus, you'll get use to it. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Jimmy, that's correct, I'm really impressed. Jimmy Neutron: No problem, it's kinda my thing. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Students, let's get to the technique. Jimmy Neutron: If I may, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Jim, come on up. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, engage the safety pads for Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen. Goddard: (barking) Terramar: Ready when you are, Jimmy! Yoshi: Ready... Go! As Jimmy demonstrates his skills, Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen kept on blocking them. Jimmy Neutron: How's that, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Great job, Jimmy, you did an excellent demonstration. Jimmy Neutron: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5